


Forging A Bond Between Us

by layzicfish



Series: Forging A Bond [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Forced Bonding, Lots of disturbing things, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Written in Mandarin, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: 漢尼拔（Omega） x 威爾（Alpha）的故事。雖然漢尼拔是Omega但他是攻、他是攻、他是攻（重要的事情說三次）此文是以漢尼拔（Hannibal Lecter）和威爾(Will Graham)兩個角色為主角進行創作。這兩位角色皆是源自電視劇版本NBC Hannibal（2013-2015），而這本同人小說則是從這個作品中衍生而出的ABO平行世界故事。我不擁有這些角色。漢尼拔（Hannibal Lecter）和威爾(Will Graham)的版權全歸原作者Thomas Harris所有，以及參與電視劇製作的所有開發、編劇、製片、拍攝團隊、演員和發行公司所擁有。這個故事和真正的電視劇並無任何關係，與漢尼拔系列電影也沒有任何關係，更與Mads Mikkelsen以及Hugh Dancy兩位演員沒有任何關係。（重要）閱讀前需知（重要）這個故事充滿了——沒有經過當事人同意的性愛、不經同意改造另一個人的身體、危害病患身心健康、不遵守職業操守和道德的行為、沒有任何科學根據（天馬行空）的偽醫學理論和操作……等等。這些全都是錯誤甚至是犯法的行為。所以你若還未滿十八歲，或是無法判斷哪些行為是正確哪些是犯法的，請千萬不要購買此書，更不要買回去閱讀之後，跟別人說「這些很正常啊」甚至是身體力行去執行。再次重申：這本書裡的許多情節和內容，全都是錯誤並且是犯法的行為。這本書的內容全都純屬虛構，沒有科學根據，只是作者為了還原一對有病的CP而寫出來的有病的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

他生為Omega。

浴血洗禮，以恨滋養，煉獄走過一趟，用敵人的血肉設宴。

最終在學會「狩獵」和「保護家庭」之後，昇華為一個「近乎Alpha」的存在。

成了一個異數。

不再是Omega。不是真正的Alpha。

為此，擁有一個「家庭」就再也不在他的考慮範圍內。

他滿足於現狀，直至他遇到了Will Graham的那天。

雖生為Alpha，卻自小挨打至學會服從、被拔去了爪牙馴服。

不曾是真正的Alpha。不是個Omega。

另一個社會異數。

這引起了他的興趣，彷彿找到了個同類。

同為「異類」的同類。


	2. The end of a journey is a new start...

漢尼拔相信他一輩子都不會忘記眼前這一幕——

褐髮青年粗喘着氣，握緊刀子的手微微顫抖，渾身上下全沾滿了血液，而沐浴在月光下的液體紅得發黑，讓他整個人看起來彷彿浴血重生，也像是剛破胎而出的新生命……

宛如應該流傳百世的藝術。

他的手指微微抽動，想拿起畫筆，把這驚心動魄的一幕永遠流傳下去。

但最終他只能往前走幾步，伸手抱緊了威爾，俯身輕輕吻上青年肩頸背後，被衣領徹底遮蓋住的部分。那兒有個咬痕，是只有他們倆才知道的痕跡——是當年漢尼拔烙印在威爾身上，讓兩人強制結合為伴侶的印記。

那是代表威爾歸屬了自己，一輩子都是他的伴侶的烙印。

彼時他只能在生理和法律上讓威爾跟自己產生聯係，而此時此刻，他知道威爾連心靈上都已經徹底歸屬他了。

「你終於明白了，對吧？」不需要額外的言語，僅僅是剛剛那驚鴻一瞥，漢尼拔就知道威爾已經明白了自己想要他共同理解和享受的事情。

這個人終於願意踏入他的世界，理解他，甚至與他共舞了。

他終其一生尋尋覓覓才找到並選擇的伴侶，花費了那麼長時間去佈局、經營、誘惑來的家人，他再也不會放手了。

再也沒有人能將他們倆分開了。

凝視着眼前那雙血紅色眼瞳中冷凝的瘋狂和執著，威爾投降似地舉起雙手，抱緊了年長的男人，在他耳邊輕嘆又仿佛呢喃的細語：「你第一次見面時就算計好了吧……」

男人輕笑出聲，相比起聽到，威爾覺得自己更像是「感受」到對方那份打從心底深處滿溢而出的滿足感——聲帶喉結處低沉的波動、胸腔間的鼓動、耳邊聲波的振動，還有輕輕拂過臉頰的氣息……

「你說對了，畢竟沒有遇到你之前，我從未想過要擁有屬於自己的『家庭』呢，所以你必須負責……」漢尼拔笑着吻上了威爾的唇：「我説過了，我們才是最合適的。」

漢尼拔的指尖順着血絲和血滴的痕跡，滑動着撫摸威爾的肌膚，闇紅色的血液襯得膚色越發慘白，他幾乎是用盡全身僅剩的力氣，才克制着自己別舔走那些血液——畢竟那當中還混合了紅龍的血液，但他只想品嘗屬於威爾的味道。

「若我們還活着，」青年抱緊着漢尼拔，將臉頰埋在對方的肩頸間，聞着混雜着血液和腎上腺素的氣味，帶着豁出一切管他去死的想法，輕聲低喃：「我就跟你一起組個家庭。」

在被滿足感充斥而狂喜的那一秒間，接下來漢尼拔只感受到冷颯的風呼嘯着刮過臉頰，和往下墜落的失重感。

全身都被風速、砂礫和海水刮得生疼，在下方等待他們的是未卜的黑暗，但兩人卻覺得心境是從未有過的平靜。

似乎對此情況毫不意外，漢尼拔緊擁着威爾的雙臂僅是輕輕一抖，接着在他耳邊嘶啞着低喃：「一言為定。」

「一言為定。」威爾抬起頭，看向那雙褐中帶點猩紅的瞳眸：「反正沒有你也活不了，有你也活不了。」

那人微微一笑，在沾染了血液的臉上，威爾覺得自己像是答應了魔鬼某些無路可退的條件，雖然仔細想想也差不多就是了。

下意識地，兩人就想起了第一次見面的情景，想起了這一切的開始，回憶像跑馬燈般瘋狂的奔騰——


	3. 第一章：First, we met

第一次跟威爾碰面時，相比起真正意義上的「見」到，應該說漢尼拔是憑着超常的嗅覺先「聞」到了威爾。

不是廉價鬚後水的味道、不是養狗人士會自然被附上的犬科生物氣味，也不是其他日常生活中會因各種原因而產生或附著身上的氣味。

那是屬於一個人最獨特的氣味——像是雨後森林散發的氣味，混合着些許薄荷檸檬之類偏清爽的信息素氣味，讓漢尼拔精神爲之一振。

緊隨在後的是一絲的疑惑。

漢尼拔知道那是什麽氣味，通常一個Alpha或Omega遇到合適的伴侶時，彼此就會有意或無意地嗅到對方的氣味。

這是有醫學研究根據的，人類其實是依靠嗅覺尋找伴侶——很多時候他們以爲自己喜歡一個人，是喜歡對方的外表，但在他們沒有意識到的時候，其實是被對方的信息素氣味征服了，只是大部分人對「氣味」並沒有敏銳得足以去意識到這一點。

而對漢尼拔而言，讓他疑惑的部分在於——自從年輕時獨力獵殺了那批Alpha之後，他知道自己就成了一個異數，他可以聞到很多氣味，包括信息素氣味，但沒有人的信息素會對他產生吸引力。

他能從氣味中分辨一個人是Alpha、Beta、Omega甚至是其他的異數等等，但他的信息素至今都沒遇到過能與之產生共鳴的對象。

然而現在這個名叫「威爾」的探員的信息素，卻吸引了他，讓他還沒見到這個人之前，已經覺得這是一個能愉快相處的對象。

抱持這樣的疑惑，在聽到推開門的瞬間，他轉身回頭想看個究竟，隨即當場愣了。

走入傑克辦公室的青年有着微捲褐髪，全身上下沒有任何一部分符合他對「伴侶」曾有過的想象，偏偏僅是那一眼，他就再也想不起自己曾經想象過的伴侶模樣——不管是外貌、社會地位、專業、身份、性格等等全都想不起來，生理的本能都在叫囂着從此以後這就是他的伴侶該有的模樣了。

一個可以共同建立「家庭」的伴侶。

這是一種很陌生的感覺，因爲「家庭」這個概念對漢尼拔而言是十分陌生的——跟某個可以理解自己的人，建立並擁有一個共同的歸屬？

對一個擁有雙重身份、雙重面孔的人而言，「家庭」真的是個近乎天方夜譚般，連想像也難以想像的事情。

為了轉移注意力，他有些艱難的將視線轉回案件上，隨口向傑克提問案件的細節，同時眼神不經意的在褐髮探員和案子板之間來回移動，隨即卻有些驚訝的發現，他突然能理解這位被比喻為「Willy Wonka」的食人魔的動機——那是一份沉重又美麗的愛。

明明剛剛還在思考的疑惑，卻在浮現見到威爾時瞬間找到了解釋，這個巧合與偶然深深地撼動了他的價值觀，即使向來不怎麼相信「命運」的漢尼拔，也無法阻止「這就是命中註定」的想法在腦海中叫囂不停。

同樣會以「食人」為目標而「殺戳」，對漢尼拔來說，「殺戳」這件事是源自「憎恨」，是為了「復仇」和「食慾」而開始殺人，但不是這一位食人魔。

這也讓Willy Wonka顯得與他們都不同。

他是為了「愛」才開始殺戳，打從心底敬愛他的每一個羔羊，並且為了展現對羔羊們的「尊重」而絲毫不浪費她們的犧牲。

漢尼拔無法控制地當場就立即為這個全新的發現而著迷。

原來，「殺戳」這件事並不一定等同於「恨」，而可以是源自於「愛」。

在這之前，漢尼拔從未想過自己還能與任何人，再一次建立起任何形式的連接。

親眼目睹雙親被流彈射死的時候，他的世界就已經崩塌了。那個寒冬中，他竭盡全力卻依舊無法保護米莎時，所有屬於「漢尼拔」的人性部份，在那天已隨着米莎而死去。當紫夫人以質問形式，指出他體內已經沒有任何懂得「愛」的東西時，他感覺到自己此生再也不能與任何人產生連接。

——只因為他是個「殺戳者」，也因為他以殺戳為樂。

但若「殺戳」再也不僅僅是源自於「恨」，這就為他開拓了一個嶄新的世界觀——同時也讓他想要找到獨屬於自己的羔羊。

「沒品。」清朗的男中音，突兀地打斷漢尼拔的思緒，也將他的注意力引回他的任務身上。

即使威爾使用了Beta的氣味偽裝劑，但漢尼拔卻一聞就知道，威爾和自己一樣，都是屬於社會階級中的「異數」。

他的心底深處隱隱有些什麼被勾了上來，對未來的藍圖、對家庭的想像、對是否能找到知音的渴望、對棋逢對手的期待……全都讓他嘴角微微揚起了一抹笑：「你對於品味有任何意見嗎？」

他對於氣味偽裝劑沒有任何抵觸，甚至對於只有自己才能聞到威爾層層偽裝劑下「真正的味道」是相當滿意的，只是威爾所選擇的最廉價的偽裝劑氣味實在太刺鼻了。

回頭要送威爾一個新的古龍水，漢尼拔一面這樣想着，一面在心裡開始回憶稍早前傑克提供的有關威爾的資料。

見面之前，傑克已經先讓他看過威爾的檔案：一個出生於貧困家庭的Alpha，由同為Alpha的父親獨立撫養長大，成年後卻不像一般Alpha那般迫不及待地彰顯他們的Alpha地位，而是選擇偽裝成一個低調的Beta。

在漢尼拔看來，這行為暗示了很多可能性，但在他企圖與威爾對視，後者卻不斷迴避與他對上視線這件事，幾乎全都指向一種可能性。

「不喜歡眼神接觸？」漢尼拔低笑着試探，老實說威爾的Beta偽裝得也不是很成功，因為他比自己這Alpha更像個Omega。

但他想看到威爾的眼瞳顏色，而且並不希望兩人的第一次會面連四目相接的機會也沒有，所以他毫不客氣的挑釁對方。

「眼神太容易令人分神。」即使在諷刺性反擊的同時，威爾眼神依舊四處游移，除了要強調自己的立場那一刻，他完全不願意正視漢尼拔。

威爾僅是出生證明上還記載着Alpha這個詞，但他整個人從內至外已經是另一種獨特的存在。

「我可以想像你所看到和學習到的一切，都會一直停留在腦海中…」漢尼拔觀察着威爾，一邊思索着檔案內所記載的內容，一邊盡量展現同理的角度去與威爾對話，卻在說到最後，突然有些迷惘：「……但在睡夢裡，在你的骨血裡，你永遠都無法把喜愛的東西丟在城牆外面。」

「你在為誰進行人格分析？」威爾眉頭緊皺質問的聲音，也讓漢尼拔瞬間回過神。

這才發現，剛剛他不僅是在看着威爾，他甚至藉由觀察威爾的共情，而彷彿重新看見自己，於是在分析威爾的共情之際，他看到的不止是威爾，還看到了過去的自己——那個無論清醒時如何冷靜自制，在睡夢中就會永遠都無法把喜愛的妹妹棄置在心靈城堡外的少年。

「我很抱歉，威爾，觀察是我們的本能，我無法關掉我的，一如你無法關掉你的。」為了掩飾自己的失言，漢尼拔拿起傑克為他們準備的黑咖啡，抿了一口，酸澀又淡而無味的難喝咖啡，將他完全拉回現狀。

僅是第一次見面，他就被深受威爾的共情影響，當威爾說「你不會喜歡被人格分析後的我」時，對漢尼拔而言卻正好相反。

為了挑釁自己而與他進行匆促眼神接觸的威爾，在那電光火石的瞬間與漢尼拔內在的黑暗人格產生了共情，而漢尼拔在分析威爾的同時，差點被那份純粹的共情吸引而分析了自己，若不是威爾被激怒而打斷，沒準他就會當場把自己的心理徹底剖析給傑克知道。

「他所擁有的，是純粹的共情。」在成年後，漢尼拔已經鮮少會為任何事物動搖，但他卻為了威爾的天賦而打從心底被震撼了：「他可以理解任何人的思維角度，包括那些會嚇到他的思維角度，這是一份令人不舒服的天賦。」

這是第一次，有人在初次見面就能看透漢尼拔，而當事者本人卻毫無自覺，甚至還可以不受影響地保有自我意識。

在遇到了另一個和他匹配的異數時，恰好自己的價值觀也遭受衝擊並打算重審的時機，而對方又完全了解食人魔的心理，甚至理解他們的特立獨行、他們的愛、甚至還能看透他們所擁有的細膩感情……若說食人魔為他打開了新世界的大門，那麼威爾就像是新世界裡最誘人的果實、最美麗的寶石。

威爾的這份天賦，完全是足以成為傲視群雄的頂尖狩獵者潛能，若就這樣被這些自詡正義的機構當成警犬使用、隨意消耗也太糟蹋才能。

「我想，我可以幫助威爾看清這個食人魔的面貌。」人們常說，第一印象很重要，既然威爾給了漢尼拔一個難以忘懷的第一印象，漢尼拔自然也希望能讓威爾對自己的另一面有着難以磨滅的第一印象。

他要獨占威爾的天賦，要讓威爾除了他之外，腦海中再也容不下另一個殺手。

為此，他要給威爾送上一份包裝精美的禮物。

畢竟，精心為對方設計的禮物，也是求偶必經的過程之一。

思考着的同時，漢尼拔順勢拿起桌上的咖啡，聞了聞又放下。想起威爾毫無障礙地幾口灌完這麼難喝的咖啡，他的眉頭又皺了皺。

對了，除此之外他也要設法提升威爾對飲食的品味才行。

***************************************************

另一方面，威爾幾乎是狼狽又驚慌失措地逃離傑克的辦公室。

在那一瞬間，他覺得被漢尼拔看透了——看透他為了共情食人魔的想法，卻因為能理解食人魔對於受害者的「愛」，而內心深處某部分有些認同，甚至是羨慕和驚嘆一個食人魔竟如此懂「愛」、擁有如此濃烈深厚的感情，並且有些分不清哪些是自己的看法。

他從小到大並未體會理解過任何真正的「愛」或「情」，無論是母愛、父愛、同胞手足之情、伴侶之愛……甚至最接近並可稱為朋友之情的存在，也只有來自阿拉娜一個。

他狼狽，因為感覺漢尼拔在那瞬間看穿了他缺愛得甚至去羨慕一位食人魔的可悲想法，並看到了棲息在他內心裡的「食人魔」影子，以及他那些會讓許多人感到食不下嚥的想法。

直至隔幾天，看到草原上的少女屍體的時候，威爾更是驚恐了。

這個少女簡直就像是有人發現到了他心裡的迷惘，知道他看不透另一個食人魔的什麼面貌，而特地為此把少女打包送給他——就像是將一張拍得精美的黑白照片，放在另一個食人魔的作品旁邊，兩者一對比，他腦海中一直無法成形的兇手側寫分析就完整了。

在傑克的質問中，威爾最不敢告訴傑克的就是這件事——他隱約感覺到這是一份包裝給他的禮物。

但禮物可以擁有各種涵義，他看不透這個禮物背後的意義，只能推測這位模仿犯是想嘲笑他們。

繼而他莫名其妙想到了漢尼拔，那個突擊並且為他進行側寫的心理學家。

那個人……腦海中再次浮現漢尼拔的形象，高大、強壯、穿著得體、定制的服裝、優雅的言談舉止，那個人完全符合他心中一個「Alpha」該有的模樣。

威爾的人生中幾乎從未接觸過那樣的存在，於是他當下只能狼狽而逃，但對比起這個「模仿犯」的行為，威爾突然覺得那個人的挑釁反而沒那麼突兀了。

於是他有些遺憾也有些難堪的想到，由於自己的衝動和沒禮貌，可能讓對方留下很爛的第一印象。

若能有機會扭轉這種糟糕的第一印象就好了。

於是，當隔天清晨漢尼拔出現在他的住宿地點門口時，確實完全出乎威爾的意料之外，他怔愣了好一會，直至漢尼拔詢問「我可以進去嗎？」才讓他回過神，既錯過了拒絕的時機，又想到第一次見面的沒禮貌，下意識不想再將兩人的關係弄得更僵。

畢竟這個人很可能將為他進行心理分析——更正，畢竟傑克會確保他接受這個人給自己進行心理分析。

既然無可避免，那也沒必要讓自己的日子更辛苦，威爾無奈地表明立場：「只要記住維持專業就好了。」

「或我們可以來個成人般的社交來往。」漢尼拔微笑着駁回：「神不會阻止我們變得更友好。」

這不是第一次，威爾遇到有心理學家表示對他有興趣——嚴格來說，應該是對研究他的「共情」能力很有興趣——這一切都例常得如此地讓他煩悶：「我不覺得你多有趣。」

「你會的。」偏偏漢尼拔卻自信地反駁，而在威爾不曉得該如何回擊時，漢尼拔已經把話題再次繞回他身上：「克勞福探員告訴我，你對怪物們很有一套。」

反正眼前這人也只是想要知道他如何共情，做為研究吧？思及自己分明與傑克說過，他的「共情」不僅限於殺人兇手，而是「任何人」，但傑克卻沒聽進去，還到處宣揚強調「威爾只能與殺人怪物共情」。

想到這裡威爾連吃飯的慾望也沒有了，把剛剛還覺得美味極了的早餐推到一旁，刻意提起這宗案件裡的兇手：「我不覺得那個伯勞鳥殺了在草原上那位女孩。」

「魔鬼都藏在細節裡，」漢尼拔停下用餐的節奏，表情轉為認真地與他討論：「那位模仿犯做了些什麼，讓你察覺到不同之處呢？」

「一切，就好像他在向我展現一個陰暗面，那我才能看到另一個的正面……」威爾痛苦地回想起艾麗絲與草原上的女孩，兩個屍體身上一切的不同之處，捂臉掙扎了好一會，最後還是忍不住向漢尼拔坦誠：「……那個案發現場就像是一份包裝精美的禮物。」

這麼說非常的詭異，而且威爾這樣說還有另一個暗示——他懷疑，那是一份求偶的禮物……但，以屍體，而且是暗示「人體為食物」來包裝為求偶禮物？他們是還活在「證明狩獵能力」的時代嗎？

更別提他根本不是Omega，誰會想對一個Alpha求偶？在社會上，那是Alpha才會進行的舉止，雖然Alpha與Alpha的結合並不是聞所未聞，但他們一般也不會對彼此進行求偶。

這也未免太自我感覺良好了吧，威爾在心裡對自己苦笑，並且帶點嘲諷的想着，自己究竟是寂寞渴愛得多扭曲了，才會企圖從一具遭受虐殺的屍體中看到這種訊息。

但，若他必須讓這人給他做心理側寫，那威爾覺得自己倒不如直接點，若這人因此而被嚇跑也不錯。

不過漢尼拔並沒有，反之他還在威爾表示自己沒有任何問題之後，坦然理解與接受，不質疑威爾的心理健康狀況，甚至將他們倆放在同一個天秤上，認可威爾也是個正常人。

這讓威爾原本失去的食慾又回來了，他很自然地拿起刀叉繼續用餐。

可是漢尼拔將他比喻為「茶杯」這件事，成功逗笑了威爾——這太有趣了，他從未想過有人可以如此具體地說出他心裡的想法，即使是威爾自己，也只是對於傑克的做法不太舒服，但漢尼拔的形容成功讓他理解「為何不舒服」。

「那你如何看待我？」生平第一次，威爾好奇想知道一個人對自己的看法。

他向來厭惡別人看待自己的眼光，因為他總是能知道他們如何想，也總是能看穿他們是否在說謊，他不喜歡憐憫，討厭被當成異類，更痛恨被視為一項「值得研究的題材」。

那雙紅褐色的眼神靜靜地凝視他數秒後，一臉認真地說出：「當蛇在屋內閃過時，我會放出的貓鼬。」

漢尼拔沒有說謊。

這是威爾偵測確認到的第一件事，但這個形容詞卻似乎不僅僅是指自己，似乎還加入了一些說不清道不明的期待……期待？

兩個才認識的人，能對彼此有什麼期待？

這讓威爾有些混淆地皺眉，只是還來不及釐清，漢尼拔已微笑着讓他趁熱吃完早餐。

衝着這個人沒有把他當成怪物這一點，威爾決定帶他一起去各個工地勘察，尋找他們的兇手，也當做多一個人做工翻資料好了。

接下來發生的一切，又快又順理成章得讓威爾完全沒有思考的餘地，直至被漢尼拔推開雙手，看着他以熟練的動作給倒在血泊中的褐髮少女止血，兩人眼神交會的瞬間，威爾才霎時回過神來，並且意識到自己正因為焦躁而氣喘，似乎只差一點，隨時就會連氣也緩不過來了。

只是漢尼拔堅定的眼神，在混亂中依舊保持清明的理智，在眼神交會那瞬間也染威爾與他產生共情，才能順利地從Garett Jacob Hobbs的混亂情緒中找回自己、平復心神。

等到目睹漢尼拔陪伴少女上了救護車之後，威爾才意識到，他一開始就被倒在血泊中的Mrs. Hobb感染了慌亂絕望的情緒，在衝進去見到少女的時候更加深了那種無助中掙扎求存，又因為過於信任父親而不曉得該向誰求助的複雜感情。

可是，最糟糕的是，他在開槍射殺Garett Jacob Hobbs那瞬間。

其實他原本是掙扎甚至無法狠下心開槍，偏偏在與Garett Jacob Hobbs眼神交會的時候，與他共情了。

在那一刻，因為共情了「非殺死一個人不可」的情緒，所以威爾握槍的手不再發抖，而是堅定地朝着Garett Jacob Hobbs開了很多槍，直至子彈用盡、確保對方再也沒有存活的可能性，他才再次回過神，這才發現少女的情況已經十分危險。

即使企圖謀殺她的人是她父親，但少女依舊想求助似的望向父親，而順着她的眼神望過去，威爾在食人魔嚥下最後一口氣之前，看到了那人想說的話。

僅是兩個字，卻讓他深刻地感受到了，Garett Jacob Hobbs想傳達的千言萬語。

——想保護女兒、不忍女兒一人存活、想吃掉她不想她離開、不忍女兒背負罵名、捨不得吃掉她因為吃了就沒了、真想女兒永遠別長大一直在身邊、這是他在世界上最珍貴的寶物、……

與一個食人殺手共情，而利用那份共情引起的殺意而一鼓作氣殺死對方，並目睹他最後想留下的訊息，讓威爾感覺在這片混亂中感到Garett Jacob Hobbs侵入了他的意識最深層處，以一種詭異的方式活在了他腦海裡的某個角落。

彷彿他成了Garett Jacob Hobbs的某種寄情物品，似乎在殺死一個怪物的時候，他也受到感染成了另一個怪物——應驗了在哪裡聽過的那句話，「只有怪物才能殺了怪物」。

多虧漢尼拔宛如手術刀般銳利的存在感，迅速俐落地切斷他與周遭的所有共情，才把威爾從Garett Jacob Hobbs最深層的黑暗拉了回來現實。

待一切塵埃落定，洗淨一身血污抵達醫院，看到顯然疲累至極，又在緊繃後鬆懈下來的漢尼拔，正握緊阿比蓋爾的手打盹。

也在此刻，威爾才突然發現，漢尼拔的側面看起來竟是如此溫柔安定，而他身上正散發着淡淡地，但極為誘人的氣味。

這很詭異，威爾從很久以前就曉得，雖然他出生的時候是個Alpha，但自幼在家裡遭到同為Alpha的父親打壓，並且由於身為Omega的母親不在了，於是威爾可說是被強迫成為家裡Omega般的存在。

他父親甚至會給他安排Omega課程、企圖把他塞入Omega學校，僅僅是因為威爾長得與母親有幾分相似。

威爾一直都默默地承受這一切，因為他理解父親的孤單無助，他知道父親理智上知道自己的做法不對，但父親真正清醒的時刻太少，直至父親去世後才解脫的威爾，成年後即發覺自己身上已經出現了變異——他沒辦法聞到Omega的信息素，也沒辦法經歷Alpha的結合熱。

即便吃了藥、嘗試許多療程，甚至是刻意接近發情期的Omega，別說是進入結合熱，威爾連Omega的信息素也沒辦法聞到。

在發現這件事的那一刻，威爾即放棄了與任何人產生鏈接，甚至建立家庭的渴求。

他曾聽過別人形容，當一個Alpha聞到適合成為伴侶的Omega的氣味時，他們會覺得氣味如何的誘人香甜——但為何是漢尼拔？為何是現在？

漢尼拔的外在體格、他提供食物的舉止、冷靜理智的行動，全都在叫囂着他不止是一個普通的Alpha，他是一個站在食物鏈頂端的頂尖Alpha。

此外，第一次的見面時候，他並沒有聞到任何異樣的味道。

莫非，他不僅是精神上，連生理上也開始轉為渴求一個強大Alpha的Omega了嗎？

即使心裡還是有許多的不確定，同時腦袋也還是一片混淆，但看着漢尼拔和阿比蓋爾雙手緊握的模樣，恬靜得就像是一位關懷女兒的父親，只需要再加入一個人，那麼三個人在一起的畫面就會宛如一家人般自然。

一如剛剛去世的Hobbs夫婦和阿比蓋爾在一起的時候那樣。

他想起了Garett Jacob Hobbs，那個剛死於自己槍下的兇手，想起了與對方共情那瞬間，感受到的無窮無盡又索求無度的父愛——對床上的少女，對阿比蓋爾，還有渴望守護一個家庭的愛和決心。

這是威爾長久以來渴求而注定得不到的其中一件事，於是他難以抗拒地，拉了椅子坐在旁邊，凝視着這兩人好一會兒之後，終於也累極而閉上眼休息。

******************************************************

待感受到對面的人呼吸轉為平穩，已經進入熟睡狀態後，漢尼拔這才悄悄睜開眼打量威爾，再轉頭看向阿比蓋爾。

毋庸置疑的是，在踏入廚房裡的那一刻，他曾經考慮過是否該救眼前的女孩。

相比起躺在血泊中的少女，更讓他著迷的是全身染了血的威爾，慌亂中卻依舊還能與周遭維持共情，與全世界有着聯繫，雖然是他自己卻又不再是他自己，身處混沌卻能將所有的資訊吸收再化為己用的威爾——美麗迷人得讓漢尼拔移不開視線。

直至目睹威爾撲上前，無能為力卻又竭盡所能想救阿比蓋爾的時候，他彷彿看到了年幼的自己，也曾經如此奮力卻又沒辦法拯救心愛的妹妹。

不過，他現在不僅是擁有殺人的力量，他也掌握了救人的能力。

在少女的模樣和米莎重疊在一起之後，漢尼拔就知道無論接下來會如何，此時此刻他都必須救下這位女孩了。

而現在，看着威爾瞬間鬆懈的心防，以及因為背光而看起來更柔和的容顏，加上一個孩子，這個畫面讓漢尼拔覺得救了少女是正確的選擇。

自從在青年時期展開了狩獵生涯，並且擊倒了最強悍的Alpha後，漢尼拔就不曾再經歷過所有Omega必然會經歷的發情期，這也讓他意識到身體已經產生變異。

沒有發情期，對漢尼拔而言固然十分方便，讓他不需要被生理限制了行動——但同時也讓他在身體檢測後，了解到他不可能與任何人共同擁有孩子。

他不曾為此感到遺憾或慶幸，只是很自然地接受了這個代價，但現在有了阿比蓋爾，一個因為他和威爾而變成孤兒的孩子，他幾乎已經想到了接下來該如何利用這個新的契機，與威爾共同建立一個他渴望已久，也失去很久的「家庭」。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是試閱。  
如果有興趣知道本子詳情可以看這裡：https://forms.gle/skhoneoKcywspd726


End file.
